My Sundown
by kiaa-chan
Summary: Hiromi is having strange dreams, but unknown to her, these dreams mean alot more than they let on. Things start to get complicated for Hiromi when Takaos old team rejoin. [Character Death] [Kai x Hiromi]


Yay! I'm back with another story! This is my first attempt at a whole Kai/Hiromi fic, so bare with me. Each chapter will have parts, which I will update when I can. But that might take a long while though. Basically my life has suddenly been crushed my schoolwork, exams and coursework, so I don't really have much time to do anything that I enjoy. So don't expect this to be updated every week or something, it would take me longer than that to sort the next part out and type it in. Give me about a month? 

Well at the start of this Hiromi will be going out with Takao, but only for a short while though! This is a Kai/Hiromi fic! Not a Takao/Hiromi, ok? For the first view parts it will only include Takao, Hiromi and Kenny. The rest will come in soon! So don't worry about that.

This fic is set about 2 years after the first world championships in Russia, after that, the Bladebreakers split up. So V-Force and G-rev do not exist in this! Which means that Kai, Rei and Max, haven't met Hiromi yet.

**Important: **I'm also hoping for a beta-reader to help me with this story too. So if there's anyone out there who loves Kai/Hiromi, and would love to check up on my chapters before I send them in, leave a note in a review or something.

**Disclaimer: **Im only going to say this once. I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Characters that do not appear in the anime belong solely to me, and must not be touched!

**Ages: **

Kai: 17

Hiromi: 16

Takao: 16

Rei: 16 ½

Max: 16

Kenny: 15

**Word Key:**

_dreams_

_'thoughts'_

"speach"

Chapter 1

Beginnings and Endings – Part 1

_She breathed in the mist and continued to walk. She loves it here, the temperature is perfect, and the slight breeze would always calm her mind. Looking up to the midnight sky, she smiles as the sparkling stars wink down at her._

_She walks beside a small lake, glowing with dancing fireflies. The full moon above highlights the water and the surrounding trees with silver. Forests outline the magical lake, while one loan Willow tree stands beside the water edge. Its long branches droop down to touch the rich grass below it._

_Her short brown hair sways in the breeze, as she bends down next to the water. She strokes the cool liquid with her fingertips, scaring the lake with ripples. Blinking, the girl stands up again when she notices something under the Willow._

_A shadowed figure sits under the tree. The branches obscuring him from view. His back rests on the tree bark, and his right arm rests on his bent leg..._

"Beep beep... beep beep."

Hiromi groaned from under the pile of crumpled bed sheets.

"Beep beep... beep beep."

"Ugh."

Auburn sleep clouded eyes glared up at the alarm clock. Cursing, she detangled herself from the sheets, and kicked them away onto the floor.

"Beep beep... be—"

She slammed her hand on the clock to cease the annoying sound. Looking back up at the clock again, she glanced at the time; 07:30am

"Damn thing, who does it think it is waking me up this early?! It's a Saturday for gods sake!"

Sitting up and scratching her ruffled brown hair, Hiromi looked at the calendar next to her bed.

"Saturday the 17th... oh wait! I'm meeting the guys today!"

Smiling, she stood up and stretched. Smoothing down her bedclothes, Hiromi yawned and grabbed her dressing gown before retreating downstairs for her breakfast.

* * *

It was now 09:00am, and Hiromi was on her way to her boyfriend's do-jo. She wore her usual get-up: a pair of short denim shorts, slightly ripped at the ends. A black sleeveless top, and a hooded, long sleeved black cardigan tied around her waste. A CD Walkman was held in one hand, while she hummed to the pop music that filled her ears. 

She walked on the footpath, occasionally skipping along with her music and dodging other pedestrians. Soon she turned into another street, with large trees and odd houses lining her way. After walking a few more steps, she entered the gates of the Kinomaya Do-Jo.

"Good morning!" Hiromi bowed to a old man, who was training with his kendo outside the Do-Jo.

"Yo little miss! Glad your chilling at my crib!" He was quite an odd man. His long grey hair was tied back by a ribbon, and his equally long moustache hung from under his nose. He was quite well known for his kendo skills, and his humiliating way of trying to be 'hip' with the youngsters.

"The T-bone's up in his room, lil specks has gone up to try and jazz him from his dreamin'!"

'_Okay, lets translate that shall we? So Takao's in his_ _room, and Kenny is already there trying to wake him up? Yeah, that's it!"_

She smiled at Takao's grandfather. "Thanks Grandpa!"

"No prob!" Grandpa gave her thumbs up, and continued to train, while Hiromi stepped through the Do-Jo's entrance.

* * *

"Hiromi!" 

Kenny, a.k.a. The Chief, stood up from the side of a bed. His messy brown hair covered his eyes, and supported a large pair of glasses on his head. He wore a pair of sandy coloured shorts, and a light shirt with a tie. In his right hand was his trusty laptop that he carried everywhere with him. Inside the computer, rested an ancient spirit; the bitbeast Dizzara, or Dizzy for short.

"I've been trying to wake him up for ages now! He hasn't even moved!"

Hiromi frowned from the doorway. It wasn't the younger boys fault, hardly anyone could wake Takao up.

"Grr! I wish Kai were here! He was always able to wake Takao up!"

"Who's Kai?"

Hiromi guessed that he was one of Takao and Kenny's old friends. The two boys had mentioned them a few times, but had always abandoned the subject whenever she asked about it.

"It doesn't matter Hiromi. Now help me wake him up!"

She pouted, but moved next to the bed anyway. Loud snoring was heard from under the bed covers, coming from the boy that was Takao. Hiromi poked her sleeping boyfriend on the head. Shrugging, she decided to go to the extremes. She moved her lips to his ear and...

"TAKAO! GET UP RIGHT NOW MISTER!!!"

"AHHHH!!"

Takao woke up with a start. Waking up to Hiromi's grinning face startled him so much, that he stumbled and fell off the bed headfirst. He quickly got back up though, sending a sleepy glare at his two laughing friends.

"Hiromi! What the hell was that for?!"

Takao's messed up, midnight blue, hair stuck up all over the place, and his loose ponytail was just as bad. His sleepy brown eyes almost matched Hiromi's auburn eyes. Now only in black boxers and a blue t-shirt, disfigured him from his usual style; blue jeans, yellow top and a red jacket. Even his trademark baseball cap was missing!

Hiromi giggled. "Desperate times call for desperate measures, Takao!" she winked playfully "Go and get changed, honey."

She walked up to Takao and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then dragged Kenny out of the door, shutting it firmly behind her.

But all Takao could do was stare at his bedroom door, with a half sleepy and half confused glare. "Honey?"

* * *

Please review! 


End file.
